1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the manufacture of devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of film insert molding to manufacture computing devices.
2. Discussion
Excessive skin temperatures in computing devices can be an area of concern, particularly with shrinking device form factors and possibly a growing number of heat generating components. While fan-based cooling solutions may be used to obviate certain heat-related concerns, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, fans can be large, loud and costly, and may consume battery power, particularly with respect to handheld devices.